


Teach

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Remote Vibrators, Student/teacher relationship, butt plug, dirty texting, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher Sam gives Gabriel a present at the beginning of class.  Gabriel puts it to good use so Sam is good and ready after the classroom has emptied.  Ready for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawsshits/gifts).



> So, here's another series of drunken prompt fics. This prompt was from Drawsshits, who wanted Student Gabe fucking Teacher Sam into the chalkboard.

 

  
Sam stared at Gabriel as he sauntered down from the back of the classroom.  “Are you going to apologize for those text messages?  You can’t send those to me during class Gabriel, no matter what I-MMFPH.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, pressed back against the chalkboard with all of his neat little handwriting covering it.  “And you should know better than to tell me exactly what you did before class started.”  His hands went to work, undoing Sam’s belt, followed swiftly by the button on his slacks.  

 

Sam huffed out a laugh.  “Gabriel, I’m not going to let you strip me here-”  

 

“No, but you’ll put a plug in yourself and give me the damn remote to tease you with during class.”  Gabriel growled, yanking Sam’s pants down just far enough.  “Do you know how much I wanted to fuck you?  Do you have any idea how much I wanted to bend you over your desk and make you fucking scream?”

 

Sam groaned and dropped his head to the chalkboard, pushing his hips forward to rub against Gabriel.  “Then hurry the hell up.”  

 

Gabriel spun Sam around yanked his slacks down.  He fingered the edge of the plug inside Sam and then gave it a slow tug out before pressing it back in.  “Tease.  Should I fuck you right here?”  

 

“Yes.”  Sam groaned, crossing his arms in front of him so he could muffle his voice.  “Fuck, Gabriel, please.”  

 

“Love to hear you beg teach.”  Gabriel quipped, tugging the plug the rest of the way out to let it drop to the floor.  A minute later, he had his dick out, wrapped in a condom and lubed up, ready for the fucking Sam was so clearly asking for.  

 

“Gabriel…”  Sam groaned, rocking his hips back.  “Hurry the hell up!”  

 

“You’re just scared of getting caught.”  Gabriel teased, tugging Sam’s hips into the perfect position.  “Aren’t you?”  

 

“Gabriel!”  Sam snarled.  

 

“Shhh, shhh.  Don’t want you to get caught before we at least have mutual orgasms.”  Gabriel rubbed his hand down Sam’s flank, before sliding into him with one solid push.  Sam muffled the loud moan against his arm, making him smirk.  “Hold on.”  He ordered.

 

Sam groaned as Gabriel immediately set a brutal pace, slamming in and out of him, fucking him hard enough to have most of his body pressed into the chalkboards.  Dammit, he was going to have to change clothes again.  “Gabriel!”  

 

“Come on, cant your hips back, just a little, yes, just like that.”  Gabriel hissed, grabbing onto Sam’s sides, pulling him back and into every thrust.  Sam’s broken moans were, thankfully, mostly caught by the arm of his sweater.  “So fucking perfect, aren’t you?”  

 

Sam shuddered, his whole body shaking as Gabriel slammed in over and over again, brushing against his prostate with every thrust.  This just wasn’t fair.  “Fuck, Gabriel, fuck!”  

 

Gabriel couldn’t reach Sam’s neck, tall as the bastard was, but he could absolutely bite the muscles of Sam’s back.  He did just that and watched Sam buck like he had been electrocuted.  “Yes, fuck, come for me, just like this teach.  Wanna see you make a mess of this pretty sweater of yours.”  

 

Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick and watched him shudder, his cock wet and dripping.  “Love how wet you get for me Sam, desperate to come, just like this.  That’s what you want, isn’t it?”  

 

“Yes, yes, Gabriel, please, yes.”  Sam begged, rocking back into Gabriel’s thrusts and then forward into his hand.  Nevermind that he would have to walk out of here and figure out how in the hell to look presentable, all he wanted was to come, he needed to and was fucking desperate.  “Let me come, Gabriel, please, please let me come.”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and gave a twist at the end of his stroke, watching as Sam tried to muffle his cry again.  “All right baby, you were so very good, getting yourself ready for me, come when you want to.  And I’ll laugh when you have to explain those mystery stains to your next class.”  

 

Sam bit down on his arm and shuddered as he came, come splattering against the black chalkboard as he slumped forward against it, panting loudly, the obscene slurping sound of Gabriel still thrusting in and out of him enough to make him shudder all over again.  “Gabriel, Gabriel, please.”  

 

Sam always did beg so pretty.  Gabriel groaned and buried himself deep inside Sam as he came, panting against Sam’s shoulders.  “Always the best teach.”  He pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder blade and smirked as he pulled out.  “And now you have to explain to your students why there are jizz stains on the chalkboard and why the classroom smells of sex!”  Gabriel tied the condom off and dropped it into the trashcan, enjoying Sam’s look of horror.

 

“Gabriel!”  

 

“Bye Sam!  Thanks for the fuck!  See you at home!”  Gabriel waved as he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder as he left.  

 

Sam dropped his head to the chalkboards with a groan.  He was going to spank that ass so fucking cherry red tonight that Gabriel would not be able to sit down in a single class tomorrow.  He would.  Fuck.  He glanced down at the plug on the floor and shivered, his cock twitching.   _Fuck_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
